


Day6 Oneshot Series

by Readyrunintotraffic



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyrunintotraffic/pseuds/Readyrunintotraffic
Summary: Ok, I had to make a one shot book with my ult group so.





	Day6 Oneshot Series

**_Weeks_ **

For weeks Jae has felt this stinging pain. Knowing that the one he loves the most is going around giving up his body for his sexual desires. Jae wasn't stupid. He could see the beautiful red/purple rose buds blooming on his collarbones and lower. It pained him but he would never speak up.

It was next day's band practice. Jae dreading this day. He has to talk to Younghyun like nothing was happening. He hated having to act like nothing was happening. He gripped his guitar and the tears pounded their way out. Jae just had a strong wall up. His body was shaking as he swallowed down the last if his sorrow. 

"Jae, are you ok? You seem out of it." Jae didn't even know that he had stopped playing and the band members looked at him with pity. 

_Even Younghyun._

He just wanted to smack the pity of his face and confront right in front of everyone. Expose him for the cheating bastard he was. But he just couldn't bring himself to look back.

"Jae?" There it was. The false concern that dripped from his three letter name.

"Yea, I'm ok. I-I think I'm going to take a break." Jae sat down his guitar and walked out the room. He sprinted to the nearest bathroom.

As soon as the door was locked he slid down the wall and the explosion of tears that he was holding bursted out. His lungs burned and longed for air. He could even bring himself to care either. The more he sat there, the harder he cried.

He couldn't hold it anymore longer. He rolled up his sleeve and began scratching. He never did this so hard before. Before he knew it the red seeped through the torn skin. When he realized, he stopped. He panicked as he struggled to get to the sink and wash down the evidence.

He when he came out the bathroom he was face to face with the leader himself. 

"Jae. All the others went home, I sent them, come with me to the practice room. I wanna talk." Sungjin spoke. He had never seen his elder look so upset.

Jae slowly followed behind the younger until they reached the band room. Sungjin opened the door and allowed Jae in first. The older just nodded and went his previous spot. Sungjin did the same.

"What's going on? Me and the boys saw how you tensed when Younghyun said something to you. What did he do?" Sungjin spewed out questions like a damn volcano. What more did he want from him.

"He's cheating." Jae said plainly. He didn't even bother sugar coating the damn thing. What was the point? Anything that evolved Younghyun should be tasteless and bland.

Sungjin's eyes widened as he reached out to Jae. Jae moved away and smiles weakly. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

"Why haven't you said anything?" 

Jae just shrugged his shoulders, "Out of love."

"Jae he's bad for you." Sungjin's head lowered. There he saw it. The red staining the grey jacket Jae had on. His eyes widened for the second time that night.

"Y-Your arm. What did you do?" Sungjin stammered. He never pegged Jae for the type of self harm. 

_'It's the ones you least expect that are hurting the most.'_

Jae looked down at the blood. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. Let's just head home, yeah?" Jae skips the question and heads for the door.

Sungjin sighed out. He needed to talk to Younghyun before something really bad happens to Jae. He got up and followed Jae.

* * *

 

When Jae and Sungjin come home, the maknaes bombard the oldest with hugs. Jae makes an audible noises as he's pushed backwards.

Sungjin smiles as he leaves the oldest with the youngest two. He needed to have a discussion with Younghyun. To shed light onto this dark and grimy situation.

To no avail the leader couldn't find him so he opted to call the boy. The phone gave three rings before the guitarist picks up.

_"Hello? Sungjin, what's up? I'm kind of busy at the mo-"_

"Don't give me that bullshit Younghyun. Where the hell are you, huh? You know what, I don't care, just get your ass back here in 10 or I'll go fucking searching. Understand?" Sungjin cut off Younghyun the very moment he wanted to throw out some lies. Like the older was a fish he can catch on his rope of lies.

He heard the other breath out as a female voice asked him what's wrong.

_A female._

"Hello? Don't act like yo-" Before Sungjin could get his words out the other had hung up. 

Sungjin threw his phone on the bed out of frustration. Before he knew it he threw on a jacket, grabbed his phone, and his dorm key and stormed out. 

He pulled up a picture of Younghyun and began asking around. People were saying that he went to an apartment complex up the road with some girl. He thanked every one of them before jogging to the apartment.

He asked one of the residents if they had seen him,

"Yeah, I saw him go up there with my sister. She told me that was her boyfriend. I'll lead you there, I was out grocery shopping." The boy confirmed every suspicious in the book with Sungjin, and he was fuming.

The short walk there had his anxiety rise but his anger higher. He could take the boy setting pain his hyung. See the taller huddled in a ball crying thinking no one can hear or see him. It pained him.

The boy unlocked the door and there were the noises of the female. Both stopped in their tracks.

"I think I'm going to go set these down. Take a seat if you want." He was so polite. Sungjin had to ask the boy's name.

"Theo, but my Korean name is Kyun. Choi Kyun. What's yours?"

"Sungjin." The boys eyes lit up like a light.

"From Day6. Holy shit man, your music is really good. Holy shit! My sister struck gold. She's dating the Young K!" Sungjin pitied Kyun. He just befriended him. He got the boys number for a hangout session when he's free. 

"So, what you here for?"

"Younghyun, um," Sungjin didn't want to tell him. He's glad he didn't get to when the door opened and he saw Younghyun look at him with pure shock.

Sungjin looked back and was ready to burst. He checked the time. It was still early, fuck it.

"What the fuck Younghyun!" Sungjin yelled. Younghyun flinched at the loud voice, but Sungjin was to far gone to care.

"Do you know how disappointed I am in you? To stoop so low as to cheat? Are you fucking insane? He gave you everything, every. Fucking. Thing. And you pull a douche move like this. What is your bullshit excuse now, huh?" Younghyun was frozen solid. He could move, speak, not even think. He let the words crawl its way in. He didn't even stop to think about Jae.

How happy he was when he was around him. He crushed that happiness to dust now and there was no way to rebuild it.

"I-" the phone interrupted his explanation. Sungjin picks it up and puts it on speaker.

"Hyung!" The deep voice on the other line was Dowoon, "Jae hyung, he-"

The boy was crying and the sirens in the background was giving them all anxiety.

"He's dead. Suicide, hyung." The sobs got harder. Sungjin's phone dinged. A photo from Dowoon. Then the line went dead.

Sungjin began to read, "If you are reading this, I'm more likely dead. If I could survive a 14 story drop I must be super human. I'll give you a run down of why I committed this shit. Reason number one, love. The one I loved most, Younghyun, has cheated on me for several weeks. We were happy, but I guess the happiness can last for so long. I guess I wasn't good enough that he had to find happiness else where. Reason number two, depression. It was no secret. I'd barely get sleep due to my late night crying and I so drained during concerts. Lastly, Reason three, I'd be happier. It's where I belong. I know I'm a nobody and nobody even cared. So being in the clouds I'd be happier. Thank you for reading this, and don't go and give me false pity like he did. I don't need it. Thank you Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon, and Bastard Brian for making my life the best while it lasted. I'll miss you."

Sungjin sobbed out the last three words. He couldn't believe it. His best friend and bandmate was dead. He looked up at the other two. Kyun eyes watered and Younghyun was on the wall bawling.

_'What have I done? This is all my damn fault. God damn it! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"_

* * *

_**At 4:36pm, Park Jaehyung committed suicide.** _


End file.
